The present invention relates to data storage and retrieval, and more specifically, this invention relates to managing data stored at a variety of different locations utilizing a variety of different techniques.
Many current information systems store data at multiple different data storage systems utilizing a variety of different data formats. This data may also be moved between different storage systems at various points in time. For example, current acquired data may be stored at a first location and may later be moved to a second location for long-term storage as it becomes historical data.
However, current methods for obtaining data from these different storage systems have various drawbacks. For example, when data is stored in multiple different storage systems, queries for such data may need to identify each of the multiple storage systems. Drafters of such queries may also need to be aware of a current location of requested data in order to draft a correct query. Query compilers and optimizers also have trouble accommodating multiple different storage systems.